


Daddy's Little Girl

by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep



Series: McSpirkFest Prompts [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: But It'll Be Okay, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jo doesn't really like Jim and Spock at first, McSpirk Holiday Fest, Multi, Past Child Abuse, by the way, parent's day, the boys are David and Joseph, they're not in here really but they're mentioned as 'the boys' sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep
Summary: Something with Joanna McCoy not liking the relationship, but it slowly growing on her as she gets to know Kirk/Spock. I imagine Jo as around 10-12 here.Prompt Credit to jedimasterjaina.





	1. Chapter 1

"Relax, Jim. It's gonna be fine." Len drawled, getting out of the hovercar as his fiancés (well, to be fair, just the one) panicked over the comm. "Listen, Spock's fine. Just take a deep breath. Dinner's at five, okay? Love you."

He made his way to the front door of the house he had bought when they figured out that the crew would be staying grounded for at least a year. It had four bedrooms, enough for Jo to have one, the boys to share another, Len, Jim, and Spock to share a third, and a fourth for guests. Jocelyn had dropped Jo off an hour before, both of them trusting their eleven-year-old daughter to be alone for an hour as Len finished his shift and hurried home.

Len unlocked the door and pushed it open, seeing his daughter's shoes on the mat and her coat hung above them.

"Hello? Anyone home?" He hollered, shutting the door after stepping inside.

"Daddy!" A joyful shout came from above him, footsteps pounding as Jo ran to the staircase and then down it, catapulting into his arms.

"Jojobear! How old are you now, huh? You're too big for my ten year old. Are you-" Len caught his girl and held her close, squeezing her tight as he teased her.

"Daddy, I'm eleven!" Jo interrupted him, her arms wound tightly around his neck.

"Oh, so you are. Careful with my neck, there, baby doll, you squeeze hard enough and my head will just pop off!" Len kissed the side of her head, grinning.

Jo squeezed tighter for a moment, giggling when he made a 'pop' noise, before pulling back to look him in the eyes. As she grew, Jo looked more and more like her daddy, currently sporting freckles all across her face like he did when he got pretty much any sun at all.

"I missed you," Jo whispered, their noses brushing.

"I missed you too. Why are we whispering?" Len whispered back.

"I dunno," Jo giggled, pushing slightly to get him to put her down.

"Didja find your room okay?" Len asked, pulling off his coat and hanging it before bending down to untie his shoes.

"Yea, Daddy. It's the one that says, 'Jo's Room'." Len looked up in time to see her eyes roll, and he reached out to poke her ribs.

"Sassy girl, ain'tcha?" Len was rewarded with a laugh, and he smiled down at his feet as he finished with his shoes. "Listen, baby, Jim and Spock are coming over for dinner tonight. That's okay, right?"

It was silent, and he looked up at her with a slight frown. "Baby, if you don't want to, I can call and cancel. But I'd be really happy if you met them. They make me happy, and so do you. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Jo finally acquiesced, letting him pull her into another hug.

"Good. I love you, baby doll."

"Love you too, Daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a little roadbump, Joanna begins to warm up to Spock.

“Jim, Spock, this is Joanna,” Len said, all of them standing awkwardly in the living room. “Jojo, this is Jim and Spock.”

“Hi, Jo,” Jim smiled, and Spock inclined his head in greeting. Joanna looked up at them, her eyebrows furrowing slightly.

“My name’s Joanna.” She frowned, moving off into the dining room, leaving three bewildered men behind her.

Dinner was silent that night, and not in a good way.

* * *

A few days later, Jo was in her room, chewing at a stylus as she glared at her chemistry homework. Her daddy had poked his head in a few minutes before and said that he was going out to the store, and did she want anything, and that Spock was downstairs if she needed anything, and that if she thought of something she wanted she could call him, and that-

Jo pushed him out of her room, both of them laughing as she shoved him towards the stairs, promising that she would be fine and that she would be done with her homework when he got home, pinky swear, Daddy.

She just hadn’t counted on science to be so damned hard! Jo really wanted to be done with it by the time her daddy got home, but her book and the database weren’t helping, and she didn’t know where else to go.

Except Spock.

Daddy had said he’d help, after all, and it couldn’t be logical to-well. Jo gathered her work and book, and headed downstairs, down to where she knew Spock would be working or meditating in the living room.

She got all the way down there and saw Spock working on multiple PADDs spread across the coffee table before her courage deserted her, and she turned to head back upstairs. One of her friends had to have understood, right?

“Joanna?” Spock asked, and Jo froze, turning back to him. “Are you well?”

“Yes, sir, I’m okay. I just, um, it’s stupid, you’re working, I’m sorry-” Jo babbled, backing away slowly.

“Joanna, do you need my help?” Spock began stacking his PADDs up, eyes focused on her intently, and Jo swallowed.

“I just…I’m having problems with this chemistry homework.” She drew up her shoulders, firmed her stance unconsciously. Spock tilted his head and indicated the place on the couch next to him.

“Perhaps I could explain, if you showed me the problem.”

* * *

Len came home with groceries an hour later, and smiled to see his daughter with one of his fiancés, chattering on as if they’d known each other for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry it's taken so long! I've been quite busy, still am in fact, but I'm back to working on this story, and it should be done within the next few days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hadn’t taken much, just Jim’s hand raising in the corner of her eye, and Joanna had flinched back, hands automatically flying up to protect her head.

Honestly, Len didn’t know how he hadn’t seen it before, how could he have been so _blind_ -

A sniffle came from around the corner, and all of his thoughts slipped away as he walked over to slide down and sit in the dirt with his baby girl. It was silent for a moment until Jo spoke.

“’M sorry, Daddy, I didn’t mean to-”

“Oh, babydoll, what are you apologizing for? If anyone should be sorry it’s me, for not seein’ you were hurtin’.” He reached out cautiously and pulled her under his arm, safe and cocooned into his side.

It hadn’t taken much, just Jim’s hand raising in the corner of her eye, and Joanna had flinched back, hands automatically flying up to protect her head.

Len’s heart had shattered for both of them, for Jim who stared at his hands as if they were alien to him, for his baby who gave them all a wide-eyed look and ran out the back door of the kitchen, out into the already dark night.

Spock had stayed to comfort Jim, already berating himself for causing Joanna to ever think he could hurt her like he had been, and Len had raced after his daughter, heart beating fast in his chest as he cursed Clay Treadway to hell for hurting the best thing Len had ever made, and cursing himself for not noticing anything out of the ordinary.

“Mama started bringin’ Clay around, and he was nice, Daddy, he really was.” Jo finally spoke, and Len made an encouraging noise, waiting for her next words. “But a few months later, I asked a question when he was workin’, and he popped me in the face, knocked me to the ground.”

Len ground his teeth and let her keep talking, afraid to let his broiling temper loose.

“It never got worse than a few hits, honest, Daddy,” Jo whispered.

“Oh, baby,” Len said, “it never should have even got to that.”

Jo sniffled, and Len pulled her fully into his lap, wrapping her in his arms and shielding her from the world.

It was quiet for a while, and then Len shifted.

“Jojo, baby, look at me, please.” He waited until she was staring up at him, and then he continued. “I’m sorry you ever thought that Jim or Spock would ever hurt you, because this is your home as much as theirs, and you should never be afraid in your own home. But I want you to know that neither of them’ll ever hurt you. Spock’s a Vulcan, and child abuse is never logical, not when children are so, so precious. And Jimmy…he was hit as a boy, just like you, so he’d never hit you, not when he knows what it was like himself. He’s never even spanked the boys-they get timeouts when they’re in trouble, nothing more.”

Jo didn’t say anything in response-she merely began to cry, and Len tucked her head into his neck, ignoring his achy limbs and the fact that he couldn’t feel his butt anymore.

His daughter was more important than any of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go, folks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why don’t we start over?” Jo quirked her lips, and was rewarded with a bright grin. She held her hand out to him. “Hi, my name’s Joanna McCoy, but you can call me Jo.”  
> “Hi, Jo, my name’s Jim Kirk.” Jim took her hand and shook it firmly, and they stood there smiling for a moment.

It wasn’t really comfortable, anymore, but it was getting there. Jo’d been left at the house with Jim when Daddy had to run out, a shuttle had crashed on Academy grounds into a half-filled field and they needed all hands on deck, and Spock wasn’t due back until that night, having been away at a conference for a few days.

Jim was passed out on the couch, having been kept up all night with the admirals, in some sort of Captain-ly meeting.

So, Jo figured, she could make dinner and help everyone out.

It seemed like a good idea until the knife slipped, slicing open one of her fingers neatly.

Before she even had a chance to cry out-before the pain even registered, really,-Jim was there, bright plaster in hand, taping it carefully over the wound and kissing it easily before freezing, shoulders tensing up as he remembered it was Jo and not one of his boys.

“I’m sorry,” He said quietly, turning and walking out of the kitchen.

“Wait!” Jo called after him, and he paused in the doorway, hovering awkwardly. “I’m sorry too.”

Jim turned around to look at her. “Why are you sorry?”

“Why are you?” She countered.

“I’m sorry you’re scared of me, I’m sorry that you thought I would ever-”

“That’s not your fault,” Jo interrupted, taking a step closer to him. “I’m sorry that I was afraid of you. I don’t think I ever thought you would actually do it, but…”

“But once it happens, there’s always the possibility, right?” Jim finished, giving her a wan smile.

“Why don’t we start over?” Jo quirked her lips, and was rewarded with a bright grin. She held her hand out to him. “Hi, my name’s Joanna McCoy, but you can call me Jo.”

“Hi, Jo, my name’s Jim Kirk.” Jim took her hand and shook it firmly, and they stood there smiling for a moment. “Wanna know what’ll help that finger feel better?”

“Ice cream?” Jo ventured.

“Ice cream.”

* * *

When Len and Spock got back that night, both moving quietly in the dark hallway, they went into the living room and discovered that Jo and Jim seemed to have come to an agreement of some sorts, Jim stretched out on the couch and Jo curled up in the armchair, both deeply sleeping. The menu of a holo flashed on the large screen on the wall, and remnants of dinner and popcorn scattered the coffee table. Len shared a relieved look with Spock, before they set to picking a person (Spock got Jim, and Len had Jo) and putting them to bed, deciding the mess could wait until morning.

Everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's this done. Now on to A Grave Mistake.  
> Hope you all had fun, I know this one took a while but I think it was worth it.  
> Love you guys!  
> See you later!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is gonna be a multi-chapter, I think, tho not more than two or three. We'll see, I guess!  
> Also, has anyone shipped Ben/Hikaru/Pavel yet? I've shipped Pavel/Hikaru for years, and I like Ben, but I just can't see the two of them together.  
> Meh.  
> Downloads are fine, but please don't repost this anywhere without my permission!  
> Anyways, tumblr's iwillstaywiththemforever.  
> Later guys!


End file.
